choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Ava Cunningham
Ava, a character in the It Lives In The Woods book, is a student at Westchester High. She is one of your character's love interests. She first appears in Chapter 1. Appearance Ava has brown eyes and dyed blonde and pink hair. She has numerous hair accessories, including a silver crescent moon and skull. She wears a black mesh shirt under a black vest with a red skull on it. She sports black lipstick and a silver-toned Medusa piercing. Personality She is very interested in the occult and supposedly studies curses, though she may have only said this to intimidate Cody and Jocelyn as payback for their bullying. Ava is also shown to be sarcastic and a loner at times. Chapters It Lives It Lives In The Woods * Chapter 1: Old Friends * Chapter 2: What Are You Afraid Of? * Chapter 3: Sticks and Stones (Determinant) * Chapter 4: What's Coming to You * Chapter 6: A Bitter Pill to Swallow * Chapter 7: Party Favors * Chapter 8: Breakdown * Chapter 9: Ungrateful * Chapter 10: I'm Not Scared * Chapter 11: You Again * Chapter 12: Homecoming * Chapter 13: Fight or Flight * Chapter 14: In the Dark * Chapter 15: Everyone Plays Together * Chapter 16: In Memoriam It Lives Beneath * Chapter 5: Gone Fishing (Determinant) Relationships Main Character You and Ava were childhood friends. After 10 years of drifting apart, everyone is brought back together to stop Mr. Red. Ava is one of your character's love interests. Powers Ava was presumably gained the supernatural power of telekinesis from Redfield. She also studied occultism but it is unknown if she can cast magic spells and curses. * Witchcraft: Ava has extensive knowledge and understanding about the occult, witchcraft, spells, curses, hexes, the paranormal, etc. However, in the last chapter (if she's alive) she have the power to make dimes disappear. * Telekinesis: Ava possessed powerful psychokinetic abilities. She could move, lift, and throw objects or persons with little to no effort. This power was presumably granted by Redfield. He later removed her powers when your character infuriated him. If she survives the events of Chapter 15, Chapter 16 reveals that she managed to regain her powers by studying witchcraft, which she uses to move a coin. Gallery Other Looks Ava Ch1.png|Full view Young Ava.png|As a child AvaC homecoming.png|Homecoming Ava Homecoming full view.jpg|Full view of Homecoming dress Miscellaneous ILITW friends death.png|All Friends Dead HappyHalloweenfromChoicesILITW.gif|Ava wishing players a Happy Halloween 2018 Ava - Character Appreciation for Black History Month.jpg|Character Appreciation for Black History Month Trivia * Her middle name is Dolores. ** The name Dolores is of Spanish origin, which means "sorrows" or "pains". * She deeply loves cats. * Her dad is the Sheriff of Westchester. It is mentioned that he likes Your Character and most likely sees you as a good role model for Ava. In Chapter 6, it is revealed that her dad is allergic to cats. * In Chapter 4, it is revealed that she has telekinesis, speculated to be given to her by Redfield. ** She becomes temporarily possessed in Chapter 4, after reading a passage out loud from an old book on witch trials. ** She becomes possessed once again in Chapter 8, when Redfield uses her as a vessel to attack Jocelyn in public. * The writing for Ava's character is inspired by the song "Season of the Witch" by Scottish singer, Donovan.https://playchoices.tumblr.com/post/170395383652/it-lives-will-return-cue-ominous-music-in * If she survived Mr. Red's game of Are You Scared, she will make an appearance in Chapter 5 of It Lives Beneath and sports a new look. It is mentioned that she is writing a book. She also mentions that the entity is most likely a wraith, a type of vengeful spirit. * She shares the same forename as Ava Montjoy from A Very Scandalous Proposal. * On February 16, 2020, PB released a character appreciation post featuring her for Black History Month.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1229118394986881025 Memorable Quotes Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'It Lives' Characters Category:Students Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Playable Characters Category:Teens Category:Rebels Category:'It Lives In The Woods' Characters Category:Victims of Mr. Red/Redfield